Trèfles à quatre feuilles
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: 24 morceaux d'heures, à peine quelques instants dans leurs vies.
1. Le trèfle qui n'existe pas

Honey and Clover appartient à Chica Umino qui a toutes les raisons du monde d'en être fière. Je ne fais qu'écrire pour partager ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant le manga et regardant l'anime.

Ces drabbles sont fait à partir d'une liste de 24 thèmes que j'ai créé, son nom est "24 morceaux d'heures" et on peut trouver cette liste sur mon profil. Je ne compte pas les poster dans un ordre précis, plutôt au gré de mes envies et de mon inspiration.

Bonne lecture.

----------

13) Le trèfle qui n'existe pas

Nous avons cherché encore et encore, malgré la terre sur nos mains et la nuit qui tombait, nous avons cherché et n'avons pas trouvé. Même si tu étais là, même si nous étions tous là.

Si nous n'avons pas trouvé ce trèfle c'est qu'au final peut-être qu'il n'existait pas, oui.

Mais peu importe, non, nous n'avons pas cherché pour rien, parce que nous n'avons plus qu'à l'inventer et espérer.

Et qu'il nous restera ce doux souvenir où nous étions tous là pour ce trèfle qui n'existe pas.


	2. Dans la pureté de la pénombre

Honey and clover appartient à chica Umino, je ne gagne rien en écrivant sur ses personnages.

-------

1) Dans la pureté de la pénombre

Dans l'ombre il prépare sa vengeance, à l'abri.

Il ne les craint pas et sait déjà quels mots il utilisera le moment venu pour leur enlever tout espoir, leur faire subir la souffrance que lui même a ressenti.

Et il est patient, il attendra le bon moment.

Même si ils se relèvent pour reprendre l'entreprise, il leur arrachera à nouveau, parce que c'est sa maison.

Shinobu ne veut pas cela, mais il le suivra et ils reprendront ce qui leur est du, même si cela ne le rendra pas heureux.

Alors il attend dans l'ombre.


	3. Sous une pluie de Nénuphars

8) Sous une pluie de nénuphars

Morita dit souvent des mots qui n'ont de sens que pour lui-même. Pourtant, alors que Takemoto soulève doucement le rideau qui sépare l'atelier de Hagumi du bureau du professeur Hanamoto et qu'il découvre la dernière oeuvre de la jeune fille, c'est comme si ces mots absurdes s'étaient peints d'eux même sur la toile. De tristes taches vertes s'écoulent sur le tableau comme de l'eau, comme des larmes.

C'est encore un rappel à la barrière qui sépare leur monde du sien, mais ce jour là cela lui semble bien plus douloureux.

--

Pour moi, "pluie de nénuphars" pourrait donner une très belle peinture, de plus vu que Hagu travaille beaucoup sur la nature je pense que ce thème lui va bien.

J'espère que vous avez compris sans trop de problèmes que Morita avait en fait pronnoncé le titre du thème.


	4. Quand la pluie pleure

Un de plus ! Honey and Clover appartient toujours au génie qu'est Chica Umino.

--

10) Quand la pluie pleure

Derrière le rideau de pluie, Mayama courrait vers elle, un parapluie à la main.

Le bruit léger et reposant de l'eau qui s'écoule et heurte le pavé l'empêchait d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient, comme si quelqu'un posait gentiment ses mains sur ses oreilles pour qu'elle ne puisse pas écouter.

Sous son parapluie,Yamada les regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux silhouettes floues. Cette vision sous la pluie qui ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter est infiniment triste.

Elle pleurerait si la pluie ne le faisait pas déjà.

--

J'ai la désagréable impression que ce que j'ai écrit n'apporte pas grand chose de plus à l'histoire, mais bon.


	5. Vos caprices me peinent

5) Vos caprices me peinent

Pourquoi ?

Vous avez le talent nécessaire pour rentrer dans les meilleures écoles. Ce que vous faites plait aux gens et leur permet de comprendre un instant le monde tel que vous le voyez.

En quelques mouvements de bras, avec si peu d'efforts, vous pouvez créer quelque chose qui resterait dans l'histoire. Le génie que vous représentez ne devrait jamais se laisser aller. Il faut que vous participiez à ces expositions, que vous laissiez cette trace artistique que si peu d'artistes parviennent à nous donner.

Vous ne voulez pas. Vous refusez.

Pourquoi ?

Hagumi Hanamoto, vos caprices me peinent.

--

Ces 100 mots sont du point de vue du professeur Kôda qu'on aperçoit vers la fin du tome 6 (chapitre 40).

D'après la traduction de Kana ce serait un monsieur... Erm, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en ai l'air. J'accuse les traducteurs d'innatention ou je dois penser que Chica Umino nous a sorti un type qui apparait sur trois, quatre cases et qui s'habille en robe sans aucune explications ? (Bizarrement je penche pour la première solution...)


End file.
